weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jeulosigia
Jeulosigia is a creepy-looking Peach-lookalike that, according to the Gawish religion, is the current incarnation of the Jarari. History Jeulosia was the daughter of Jaafio and Baszha, shortly around the same time Malleo was born. Jaafio died shortly before his daughter was born, presumably from a hammer to skull. Her uncle Reegee would take the place as her surrogate father. She soon met Sigur Senyar and they had a baby when Jeulosigia was only at the age of 14! She ran away only a week she had the baby to try t hide what she had did. Sigur later named her Mashesh. Unfortunately, he lost her in an attack by the Yingor. As a child, she lived a relatively simple life, often aspiring to cook things such as breakfast foods, pastries, and the like. She often practiced this cooking with her "parents" and their pet, Yishky. She really enjoyed doing this stuff, although she'd get pretty frustrated whenever the food she was cooking got screwed up. Over time, her parents realized that she hould harness some magical powers (or something like that), by doing things like slowing down the falling of certain objects, and creating small electrical fields from her fingers. Her mother and uncle encouraged her to harness these powers, although she wanted to live the relatively simple life of a chef. At the age of seventeen, Jeulosigia ran off to join the circus, where he met a young Myahrio. After this, she decided to be the main cook for what became the Faketran Troupe. Oddly enough, she somehow managed to get less attention from people in the circus than back at home. After a while, Jeulosigia became the act organizer for the troupe, mostly responsible for... well, organizing the schedules for the acts. She was given offers to go out on the stage as an act organizer, but she declined, saying that she wanted to continue her cooking work (and, as not mentioned, because she had general fear of attention). Her husband would eventually become the main headmasters for the Faketran Troupe after the previous one retired; Jeulosigia was offered a job as the main ringleader, but she declined once again, saying that she didn't want a lot of attention. Eventually, though, Jeulosigia decided that if she laid low and remained subtle, she could work as a magician for the troupe. Amazingly, the plan worked. While this was happening, the couple tried to have a baby, but due to the fact that both of them were infertile, they decided to simply just adopt. This proved to be a pretty bad move, however, as the adoption agency knew about the legend of the Jarari ''and who Jeulosigia was. Fearing for her safety, she and Myahrio fled back to the circus. Out of a panic, Myahrio was forced to close down the circus, and fled as far away as they could. The two forced everyone out of the circus, accidentally causing two babies that had been crawling around in the circus to be left behind. On the escape, the couple packed up the circus and everything in it, including the two babies. When Jeulosigia found out about the stowaways, she panicked once more, realizing that she had become a kidnapper. When her ship was intercepted by a Police Ship, she quickly gave up the two babies. Oddly enough, though, Labbio seemed to refuse to go. Jeulosigia would be arrested for the accidental kidnapping nonetheless. After Jeulosigia's sentence in jail ended, she mostly decided to move to a faraway planet known as planet Gorrone. However, after a while, a Gawish monk approached the forlorn woman, and said that their prophecy had finally been fulfilled. Jeulosigia submitted and accepted her position as the ''Jarari, and moved to the planet Iobon, which was home to the Jaravic Palace, where she'd live for the rest of her life. After some time, Labbio converted to Gawism, and fled to planet Iobon. The young Labbio apparently had "some strange form of Stockholm Syndrome" causing him to want to back to the people who had accidentally kidnapped him. Nobody is sure why he decided to do this, possibly due to some sort of divine connection, a severe and very odd case of teen angst, or simply because he was trying to cash in on the Jarari thing, but, nonetheless, Labbio decided to stay with the Jarari. After some Gawish theologians began to theorize that Labbio was the next incarnation of the Jarari, the religion experienced a schism. Two large sects (as well as quite a few very small, too-specific-to-mention sects) were created from this schism, one which accepted the idea of Labbio being the next Jarari, and one which denied this idea. The debates between the two eventually escalated into a holy war, and Jeulosigia eventually had to escape to planet Kuliro, where she lives to this day. Category:Women Category:Looking like Peach Category:Faketran Troupe Category:Fortrans Category:Fortran Doodles Category:Weebee Family